Lips of an Angel
by snowqueen1205
Summary: A story inspired by Hinder's Lips of an angel. Made out of procrastination. Read & Review. :


A handsome man awoke from his slumber in the middle of the wee hours in the morning.

He then heard his phone rang addition to his irritation from the disruption of his sleep he crankily got his phone not even bothering to look at who the caller was he went to their balcony.

"Hello." He said rather irritate.

"I'm really sorry for bothering you in the middle of the night, Natsume" a shaky voice answered in the other line.

"Mikan?" his voice suddenly softened.

"I'm really sorry for bothering you" then a sob was heard.

"Hey Mikan, why are you crying? What's wrong? Tell me" he told her with his voice softer for he knows that his girl is a light sleeper and if making his voice a bit louder could wake her up.

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

I feel pain every time I hear Mikan's voice and right now it is much more painful to hear her cry.

I know I still love her but I can't. I have been committed to someone already.

"It's nothing of a big deal Natsume" she said. Her voice still sounded crying.

"Tell me Mikan, I'll listen" and that time I just wanted to go on where she is and just hug her tightly and hush her.

"I dreamt about you Natsume, about us" I listened intently as she continued.

"I dreamt on what could probably happen to us if we were still together. When I woke up I admit that I wished that everything hasn't ended between us" I stiffened.

So she still loves me as well. I wanted to tell her that I also hoped for us to be together. But I couldn't it would just complicate things a bit.

"Does he know then?"

"Know about what Natsume?"

"Know about what you wanted to happen"

"No. He doesn't."

"If he knew then it could be in such a ruckus then?"

She stifled a laughter

"I really don't know Natsume" she finally replied.

An eerie silent enveloped our conversation.

"Mikan?" I started.

"Hm?"

"You know how much you mean to me. I'm sorry that the thing between the two of us didn't ended up perfectly as we thought it would be"

"I know Natsume. I'm sorry as well. I guess our perfectly ever after has already ended" she said and I know that sadness enveloped her voice.

"I never really wanted to say goodbye to you, you know"

"I know that Natsume because I also felt the same way"

At that time I know she was crying and I wanted to cry as well but I know I shouldn't, I couldn't. Mikan has her own husband and I myself has my own wife. I know what we were doing was wrong. It's as if I'm cheating with my own girl who have faithfully lovel me and yet here I am talking to another girl on the phone on the middle of the night.

I wonder what Mikan is thinking right now.

"Natsume honey? Who are you talking to?"

So my dear wife has already awoken up.

"Mikan I need to hung up. My wife's already up. I'm sorry."

"I understand Natsume, my husband might wonder if he woke up without me by his side. I'm sorry as well"

"Uhm Mikan"

"Yes?"

"I still love you. You're making it hard to be faithful"

"Natsume? Who are you talking to?" at that time I felt that I wasn't afraid even if my wife heard what I just said.

"I love you too" she hung up.

"Who are you talking to baby?"

"Just some business client who got a stupid idea for some new project" I lied.

"Oh. I thought it was some girl and you were somewhat cheated on me" my wife laugh and I know for a fact that she meant this sentence as a joke. Oh how wrong she was on that thought.

"Let's go back to bed" she pulled me on our enormous bed.

I laid down beside her and she covered me with the blanket we are sharing.

I was facing my back on her but I felt her hands wrapped behind my back and I just held her hand.

That night is one of the most memorable things I've done. I cheated my wife for the girl I was once have a relationship with. My first love.

Maybe what they said was true. No matter what you do, your first love would always be there haunting you. No matter how hard you try you would never forget that someone who played a special part in your life.

"Mikan why are you making it hard to be faithful?" I thought inwardly and then I knew I have already drifted to sleep.

* * *

**This is from pure procrastination. Haha!. :) anyways this is so random and I just heard this song from my ipod and afterwards images swam into my mind. :))**

** Reviews are accepted. :)**

**- snowqueen1205. :)**


End file.
